DESCRIPTION: Funds are requested to complete the purchase of a 900 MHz NMR spectrometer to be located in the National Magnetic Resonance Facility (NMRFAM) at the University of Wisconsin-Madison and to provide access and collaborative assistance with its use to a community of NIGMS grantees with projects that require this new technology. Access to the instrument will be apportioned by funding sources, and within each category by scientific merit and need for the instrument, as determined ultimately by the NMRFAM External Advisory Committee. Approximately 10 % will be devoted to user, projects of the kind described in shared instrument grant 1S10 RR157740, 20 % to the goals of grant P41 RR02301, which provides major support to NMRFAM, and the balance to projects of the kind described here. Three new positions will be added to support efficient collaborative activities under the present project. These people are needed to develop data collection protocols, optimize sample solution conditions, collect, process, and analyze results for the NIGMS grantees. User projects will benefit from the complementary technology development projects in NMRFAM supported by RR02301. The newly formed Center for Eukaryotic Structural Genomics, funded by NIH grant 1 P50 GM64598, has as one of its goals the development of methods for high-throughput solution structure determination; technology developed by this project (e.g., protein production and labeling methods, automated data collection and analysis, project tracking) will be freely available to other NMRFAM users. Funds already in hand (from grants P41 RR02301 and 1 S10 RR157740) have made it possible to order the, 900 MHz NM spectrometer and to arrange for its delivery by March 2002 (in advance of full funding) to existing laboratory space at NMRFAM designed for ultra-high-field NMR. The instrument will be delivered with a standard triple-resonance (1H, 13C, 15N; 2H lock) probe the triple-axis field gradient capability, a triple-resonance cryogenic probe with single-axis gradient and cryogenic preamp are promised October 2002. The proposal describes the mechanism used to determine specifications and choice of vendor. The instrument will be maintained by the staff of NMRFAM, which has a long track record for keeping spectrometers up and running and available to users. Web-based software will be used to pair users with local collaborator(s), assess specific needs, design and schedule data collection, and share results.